Carta mortal de un inmortal
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Kenneth decide cambiar un poco su rutina en la vida, escribiendo lo que le sucede en una carta que no va específicamente a alguien. ¿Quieres ser el afortunado/desafortunado de leerla?


_Bueno, emmh... no tengo motivos para escribir esto pero tampoco tengo motivos para no hacerlo._

_Soy Kenneth McCormick, un joven estudiante de 15 años de edad en la secundaria de South Park, cabello rubio despeinado, ojos celestes, cuerpo sensual (oh, cariño, quién sea que llegue a leer esto y me conozca en persona se dará cuenta que no exagero, ¡con decir que yo mismo me cogería a mí!), altura considerable (o sea, ni muy duende ni muy alto), de tez morena clara y un rostro refinado._

_Y… ah, si. A lo que va realmente esta cosa que… que ni yo estoy seguro para que la escribo, pero da igual. Creo que de ahora en adelante escribiré las maneras en que muero. Si. Las multiples maneras en que me toca morir, porque, aunque tú, que estás leyendo esto, te resulte imposible creerme y decidas pensar que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pues, no me importa, estoy escribiendo nada más ni nada menos que la jodida y puta realidad. SOY INMORTAL._

_He muerto de maneras jamás imaginadas por el ser humano, tan despiadadas, dolorosas, asquerosas, estúpidas y blah, blah. Y a la mañana siguiente sólo despierto en mi habitación, como si todo hubiese sido un jodido sueño. PERO NO ES ASÍ._

_Lo cruel de esto no es el dolor, bueno, si, pero el dolor psicológico. Ninguna de las personas que me ven morir recuerdan algo acerca de ello, ¡nada! Es más, pareciera que fuera así, pues cuando muero ellos lo toman como algo normal, pero no tienen ni la más mínima puta idea del por qué es tan poco importante…_

_Y bueno, eh… A partir de ahora comenzaré a escribir en esto mis pendejas maneras de morir._

_Sin más, esto llega hasta aquí…_

_Debo estar loco… pero bueno. Ayer morí siendo aplastado y asfixiado por el culón de Eric Cartman, si, ese pendejo hecho una bola de masa se lanzó a mí y no se quitó de encima hasta que dejé de moverme. Creo que… es la muerte más asquerosa que he tenido. Su corpulento cuerpo olía asqueroso…_

_Mientras tanto Stan y Kyle le regañaban pero a los segundos cambiaban de tema como si yo no estuviera ahí o bueno… mi cadáver._

_Hola, de nuevo. Ajam… está vez morí por un motivo bastante… estúpido. SUICIDIO. Es que… joder, ya estoy harto._

_Muerte por envenenamiento… gracias madre por la comida… JAJAJAJA… ¡¿pueden creerlo?! La desgraciada intentó matarme… Ah, si, olvidé decir un detalle. Mis padres saben acerca de mi desgracia, de mi MALDICIÓN y, me temen. ¿Se entiende, no? Me intentó matar por miedo… Jajaja…_

_Después de tanto tiempo, siento que una muerte valió la pena. Fui a por mi hermana Karen a la primaria, y ya iba un poco tarde así que iba a toda prisa antes de que se le ocurriera irse sola, y bueno, si llegué tarde, pero no lo suficiente para no salvarla de ese pendejo que iba a toda velocidad en su maldito auto, sin fijarse siquiera que mi tierna hermanita iba cruzando. Sin dudarlo corrí hacia ella y la empujé. Aunque ella me mirara aterrada ante el fuerte impacto del auto y comenzara a llorarle a mi cadáver, no me arrepiento. Ella está viva y todo gracias a mí. Su ángel guardián (apodo perfecto para mí, pues yo daría todo por ella…)._

_Esto se está volviendo agotador. Desde hace días sigo muriendo y bah, ya, está es la última vez que anoto mi muerte. Y no, no la muerte de ayer, sino la que planeo para hoy, de nuevo, suicidio. Mi madre en un ataque de ira tras que mi padre se fuera de casa, comenzó a drogarse, digo, más de lo normal, y en su estupidez, vendió a mi hermanita Karen… la vendió la muy desgraciada, ¡es una mal nacida! Mi única razón para vivir ya no está aquí, ¡por esa pequeña es que soportaba todas estás mierdas, pero esa puta mal parida simplemente la vendió al primer hombre que le ofreció una pésima droga! Le grité, discutimos como nunca, yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no tomarla de la cabeza y estrellarla contra el piso hasta verla morir, intenté todo lo que pude, pero apenas le escuché decir aquello sobre Karen, "esa perra estúpida ya necesitaba servir de algo"… me lancé hacia ella, jalé de su cabello mientras ella gritaba desesperada que la soltara, me insultaba y maldecía. Yo reía fuera de mí, y simplemente comencé a golpear su cabeza, una y otra, y otra y otra vez, hasta ver como la sangre había teñido con un rojo más vivo su cabello, (el cual irónicamente es rojo). Sentí la sangre correr por mis manos, su cabello estaba tan húmedo, y sus ojos no mostraban vida alguna. Sonreí y besé su frente, seguido de esto dejé caer su cuerpo como si nunca hubiese sido un humano. Como si no fuera mi madre. Kevin bajó de su cuarto al no escuchar ruido alguno y me miró. _

_Yo lloraba. Lloraba pero sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba roto… ESTOY ROTO. Él miró el cadáver de nuestra supuesta madre sin expresión alguna, caminó con cuidado a mi lado y me acarició el cabello, deteniendo todas mis lágrimas. Miré fijamente a sus ojos, él estaba orgulloso de lo que hice…_

– _Hiciste bien, Kenny, pero… lo siento, no puedo dejar esto así –. Eso dijo a la vez que metía sus manos en los bolsillos, y escuché un sonido extraño. – Toma esto – señaló mostrando en sus manos una buena cantidad de dinero –, te doy tiempo para ir a tu cuarto, tomar lo necesario y huye antes de que yo llame a la policía.– Tembloroso tome todo y como un títere sin dueño caminé hasta mi cuarto, que es donde estoy ahora escribiendo esto. JAJAJA, ¿por qué crees que esta pagina está tan llena de manchas rojas? Lo siento, lo siento tanto Karen, lo siento, Kevin. No puedo más con esto. Escucho a lo lejos las sirenas de los autos de la policía, ya vienen. En este momento tengo un arma a mi lado, esperando ansiosa a estar apuntando a mi sien para liberarme de mi sufrimiento. Bueno… fueron muy buenos los momentos que viví y espero nunca olvidarlos._

_¡Ah! Antes de despedirme, olvidé mencionar un detalle. No sé si ustedes hayan visto, escuchado o algo por el estilo sobre el anticristo, el hijo de Satán, el hermoso Damien Thorne. Como sea, en mi última visita al infierno logré verlo y con toda la esperanza del mundo, me acerqué a él y le rogué que hiciéramos un trato. ¡AL FIN DEJÉ DE SER INMORTAL! Aunque eso costara la vida del cabrón de Eric… nadie lo extrañará, seguro que incluso celebrarán su muerte. Jajaja…_

**Bueeeeno, no sé, yo amo con todo mi cocoro a Kenneth, pero, ains, me entró el sentimiento y my feelings me ayudaron a escribir esto. JAJAJA, ja. Bye.**


End file.
